


New Things

by LilTabasco



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Chiccolo - Freeform, F/M, Smut, Spanking, alien/human sex, sin sin sin, things you never thought you'd write but then you did and jesus why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilTabasco/pseuds/LilTabasco
Summary: Piccolo and Chi Chi try something new.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A repost of a story on Tumblr - I don't even remember what spawned it but apparently it had to do with a chat with some friends.
> 
> With an appearance by ShireWulf's OC Suri (who is a precious baby)

“Chi Chi, are you certain about this…?” Piccolo was nervous, a thin sheet of sweat visible on his skin. His nice, button up shirt was itchy, and he shifted on the bed. His slacks were a bit too tight, and his belt buckle was nestled uncomfortably against his abdomen.

“I’m sure,” Chi Chi was smiling, her long black hair spilling down to her shoulder blades as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. He flushed, hand nervously dropping to the middle of her back. They’d been together for years now, and he was still amazed at her supple body. Strong muscles stood out on every inch of her, and even though her breasts sagged with the years and multiple children, he still lovingly pressed his thumbs against them. They’d always been small, but everything was small in his hands.

She was wearing a simple shift—nothing sexy, but it still stirred him just the same. Through the cotton he circled a thumb, her nipple responding favorably as she shifted forward. Her lips were already caught between her teeth as she stumbled forward, pushing insistently forward.

He knew that she wanted it, but he couldn’t help but feel some trepidation. Her stomach slid against his lap, and he couldn’t help but press his hips lovingly up towards her. He heard a giggle, and grunted in disapproval.

“Sorry, honey,” Chi Chi twisted, her back arching as her rump slid higher. The shift went up and over her backside—and god did he love that. Chi Chi was a very beautiful woman, there was no denying that. Her soft complexion, beautiful brown eyes, and her gloriously wide hips that fed into her considerable bottom. He licked his lips, canines sharp against his tongue as he pushed her shift the rest of the way. He noticed she was wearing her sensible cotton panties and smiled at the generic stripes.

His fingers were cold—he knew that, and he could feel the gooseflesh break out along her thigh as he ran an appreciative hand over it. He was mindful of his claws, tracing the soft inner pocket of her thigh, smirking at the wiggling she was doing. Just through the cotton, his knuckle traced against her lips, and she keened, burrowing her face into the blanket. He quickly withdrew, instead raising up to her ample bottom. It was soft in his hand, and he gratefully grabbed at each cheek, enjoying the stifled noises of Chi Chi’s enjoyment.

“No going back now,” Junior muttered, and Chi Chi made a noise of frustration.

“I got it—just do it!”

He sucked in a deep breath, reared his hand back, and slapped his open palm down on his wife’s ass. Chi Chi screamed and lurched forward, her spine bowing even further. Piccolo let out a noise of alarm, quickly jerking Chi Chi’s dress back down over her as he attempted to right her.

“I told you, woman, that you—,”

“Why’d you stop?” Chi Chi demanded, glaring at him over her shoulder. Junior stopped with a jolt, blinking back in surprise. Her hair was already sticking to her face, and he could see the feverish light in her eyes they bored into his skull. She pointedly put her head back down, ass once more in the air.

Piccolo stared at her for a solid moment, before shaking his head. He was on edge. This whole thing was making him nervous. Something about smacking his wife didn’t sit well in his gut, especially with their power level difference. But she was there, ready and patient.

He went for it again, this time earning him a deep, throaty moan as his hand crashed down. She rather impolitely informed him that his hits were weaker than a child’s.

Flaring his nostrils, Piccolo smacked down harder this time, leaving a wide, red handprint against her ass cheek. He glanced guiltily down at Chi Chi, she was moaning, her hips dipping forward. Piccolo felt a smirk spreading across his face. His free hand slid in between her thighs, his fingers pressing her through her panties, as he laid another smack—matching red handprints on either cheek now.

“Picco—oh!” she gasped, spreading her thighs so she could press more insistently against his present fingers. He chuckled. With his confidence mounting once more, he actually found the act quite pleasurable. He certainly didn’t seem to be hurting her, and in fact she was being quite responsive, if his finger already being drenched through fabric meant anything.

She was practically mewling, but she did prop herself up on one elbow so that she could scrabble backwards, rubbing at him through the slacks. Piccolo reeled back, and popped her harder than before, enjoying the way her legs quivered tightly around him, and the way her ass shook with the motion.

She looked so good right then, and Piccolo pulled her up, his large hands wrapped around her waist as he hastily pressed her into a kiss. Her face was entirely red, eyes a bit hazy as her lips clumsily met his. He spread her thighs across his lap, his palms sliding down to happily cup her once more. She squealed and giggled at his boldness, her arms flinging themselves around his neck.

“I’m glad I asked for this,” Chi Chi whispered, each word interrupted by their lips locking together, and minute noises from his handling of her.

“I’m still confused on why I had to dress up.” His voice was a low rumble, and he knew she loved it—when it became more vibrations than actual sound. He could feel the flutter of her heart as her breasts pressed so nicely against his collarbone.

“Because,” he could practically tell there was an eye roll there as she leaned back, her easy smile in place, “I think you look very handsome.”

Piccolo harrumphed, feeling Chi Chi working his belt buckle, sliding the belt from around his waist.

“Can you take your hands off my butt for two seconds so I can pull your pants off?” Chi Chi asked, arching her brow. Piccolo frowned, and momentarily tightened his grip, earning him another series of giggles. “C’mon, big boy,” she purred, and the nickname sent a jolt down his spine. That was typically reserved for when Chi Chi was in charge.

Instead of complying, however, he stood, taking her along with him. She yelped, tightening her hold back around his neck. He gave her a smirk that he knew she would find infuriating, and kept one hand holding his favorite asset, before he pushed his pants down, his member already up and pressing against her clit.

Chi Chi quivered against him, sliding down his body to further press herself against him. He narrowed his eyes at her, mouth still hitched up as her nightgown bunched up around her stomach.  
“What is it, little girl?” he sneered, just to receive a rather offended look from Chi Chi. She physically paused, staring at her husband. “Wh-what?!” he demanded. One moment she was clinging, desperate and wanton for his member and now…

“Ew—Piccolo, you can’t say that,” Chi Chi lectured, furrowing her brow.

“Wha—but you call me big boy!” Junior returned her glare, trying not to think about how ridiculous this was with a naked Chi Chi clinging to him—for Porunga’s sake, he was almost inside of her! His tip twitched so close to her, yet he held back so she could fight with him on this.

“Just—please. Honey. You’re wonderful. Try not to dirty talk. You are not good at it.”

“It’s not different from what you say!”

“Piccolo… you called me a little girl…”

He frowned. “I think I understand now. Please uh. Strike that from the record.”

“No,” Chi Chi snorted, “it’s all up here now.” She hung with one arm, so that way she could tap her temple with her finger. “I’ll never forget it. You’re officially a creep.”

“Woman,” he snarled, “I will drop you.”

“Rather good for you where I’ll land, isn’t it,” she was smirking, and his face purpled as she eased herself down once more. It always amazed him—how she could go from laughing to intimacy so quickly. He practically fainted as he watched her swallow him whole, thighs spread wide and compressing around his hips.

He was unable to respond to her, instead opting to press her back against the cool wall. His fists came up beside her head, holding them steady as he rocked into her. She was always so hot, walls spreading to accommodate his size. His forehead touched hers, his growls always a pleasurable thing for her, he knew, as she jerked fiercely at every one.

He pressed closer, her stomach practically going double as he rammed into her, hips snapping into the ass that he’d abused earlier. She was rising in pitch—always loud, even during their alone time. She was practically screaming in his ear, but he found he didn’t mind as her fingers and tongue soon occupied his neck. He almost went cross-eyed at the feeling it gave him, his snarls rising in frequency.  
He came, releasing himself inside of her as he crammed her against the wall. He was breathing hard as she slid down, but before her feet could even touch the ground, he had pressed insistent fingers against her clit, spreading the lips as he coated his finger.

Chi Chi was making loud, harsh squawks as her knees gave out, and he had to use one hand to raise up, steadying her.

“You didn’t think I’d finish without you?” Piccolo chuckled, and he could see just the tiniest flash of a fight, before one of his fingers disappeared into her heat. She was completely gone then, head thrown back so hard he heard the drywall crack, and her hair was nothing but a mess of flyaways. Smirking, he leaned in, pressing two more fingers inside of her as his long, purple tongue unfolded itself, swiping against her clit.

Her moans lost their shrieking quality, and dropped to sultry moans as her hands grabbed the back of his head, pressing him as she angled her body, desperate to get as much as possible. His lips pressed against the crease as his tongue easily overtook every inch of her that was available, fingers pumping her.

He had a split second warning, as she contracted sharply around his digits, before she let loose a scream, and slid slowly to the floor. He caught her before she completely crumpled, swiping his tongue over his lips. He carried her to the bed where she lay, a hazy smile on her face.

“C’mere, baby,” she mumbled, numbly reaching up to grab at him. He wanted to complain that he wasn’t wearing any pants, and that she had juices still gathering amidst her thighs, and that his mouth was going to smell like… well. But Chi Chi didn’t seem to care as she nuzzled into his chest. He smiled, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

He reached over, dragging the blanket over their bodies. He found himself ready to drift off to sleep, when suddenly his door banged open.

Suri stood there, a toothbrush shoved into his face as a rather distressed looking Dende stood behind him. Piccolo jumped in surprise, whirling to glare at his son.

“So,” Suri muttered around the toothbrush, paste dribbling out of the corners of his mouth, “I take it you forgot I could have Dende over tonight?” He scratched at his ear, looking all the more ridiculous in bright yellow footie pajamas with popsicles imprinted on them.

Piccolo’s entire face flushed as he pressed a hand to his head, giving a slow nod.

Suri crinkled up his nose. “Pops… ew. It stinks—,”

“Go,” Piccolo snarled. He loved his son, but the teenager was about .5 seconds from getting something launched at his head. He could probably handle his son humiliating, but to have it happen in front of Dende seemed inherently wrong. In some distant part of his brain, Nail concurred.

“All right,” Suri waved a hand through the air, and quickly shut the door.

“I completely forgot,” Chi Chi whispered, rising from her fake sleep to shoot a guilty look at the door. “Oh my gods this is embarrassing.”

“Well, one of the gods just saw you, and I don’t think he wants your prayers right now.” Piccolo flopped back down with a weary sigh.

“Hey…” Chi Chi leaned closer, a soft, tender look on her face. He smiled. “Do you think I should tell him that you talked about little girls?”

“CHI CHI!”


End file.
